


im fine, cant you see? i smile because im happy

by gummisharkz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Adopts Max AU, HERE I AM, Jasper lives au, LMAO, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sucidial Thoughts(?), aged up AU, david cooks a lot, fight me, hes only mentioned once, im not sure if i should add any more tags, its britney bitch, kind of, people told me to write more, space kid and max are dating, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummisharkz/pseuds/gummisharkz
Summary: everything will be okay.





	im fine, cant you see? i smile because im happy

**Author's Note:**

> i am fine, cant you see? i smile because im happy  
> ( liar liar, you want to die  
> you wanna tell your friends goodbye  
> let it all be gone, let it go away  
> i dont wanna have to lie i dont wanna have to say  
> im fine )

David quietly stood at the counter, silence throughout the house. It was so...quiet. Max never woke up this early, so the older of the two always made sure to get up and make breakfast. Jasper had already gone to work, and David sincerely hoped that he had gotten there on time, and safely. The redhead's mind was currently wandering as he made eggs for him and his son, but his thought train had gone down a...darker road, today.  
_Would Max care if I disappeared? Would he be okay...?  
Even if I did, surely, he could go stay with Neil and Nikki. They had much better parents than him. He didn't deserve Max. Max was a good kid. He deserves better--_

He was quickly pulled out of his head from the loud blaring of the smoke alarm. David's eyes widened as he looked down to the pan, wincing as he noticed the charred, black crisp that was meant to be an omelette.

"F-fuck," he whispered, guilt filling his mind. That was supposed to be Max's omelette. He decided that he'd give his omelette to the boy. He could go without breakfast. He'd be fine, while Max would not.  
He shut off the stovetop, quickly rushing over to the couch and hopping on top, grabbing a pillow as he did so. He waved the pillow right below it, hoping to get the smoke away and to shut it up. Luckily for him, it did quite quickly, and he sighed in relief, dropping down to the couch and sinking into the cushions. He felt his eyelids droop and jumped up, quickly rubbing his eyes. He refused to sleep. There was stuff to be done. He turned on his heel in the direction of Max's room, going to check if he was awake or not. He knew Max had trouble sleeping, but he hoped he was still asleep. God knows the kid needed it. His footsteps rang throughout the silent house, and like someone would to a song, he started bopping his head to the quiet _thump thump thump_ of his feet. He had apparently zoned out, and found himself at Max's door as he blinked blearily. 

As quietly as possible (with such a creaky door), he opened the door to the room, peeking his head in. A small smile wormed its' way onto his face when he saw Max soundly sleeping, his face buried into Mr. Honeynuts' head. Max slept like the dead--he should have realized his son would still be asleep. He opened the door wider, wincing as it creaked. He soundlessly made his way across the room, obviously in a very practiced manner, but still. He leaned down, bringing his face to Max's forehead. He planted a kiss there, pulling back soon after and smiling fondly. 

Max may be older, but David still loved him. David would never stop loving Max. He was such a good kid, and while he had picked up some bad habits over the years, David could stand it as long as he was allowed to keep his son. If he ever lost him...the redhead shivered. He probably would have..No, no, no, no time for those thoughts now. David stood up, taking a deep breath and then exhaling.

"Today will be a good day," he said quietly to himself, inhaling once more, and opening on of his eyes to glance down at his son. A gentle smile appeared on his face. 

"Everything will be okay. You're okay. Max is okay. Gwen is okay. Neil is okay. Nikki is okay. Erid is okay. Nerf is okay. Dolph is okay. Harrison is okay. Nerris is okay. Preston is okay. Space Kid is okay. Everyone is okay." he assured himself, breathing deeply to calm himself.

Looking down at his son, a pang of guilt hit his heart. Max had a date with Space Kid later today, but David couldn't bring himself to wake Max. It would be fine.

Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to "let's pretend" by mina harrison and i was like "fuck yeah lets put david in this song" and this was born
> 
> enjoy it u nerds


End file.
